half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosenberg
'Doctor Stanley Rosenberg'Although his name is never written in-game and that when hearing it it could be equally "Rosenburg" or "Rosenberg", his Blue Shift texture files is named "Rosenberg", as well as his sound folder. In the Decay files, his sound folder and model are also named that way. is an employee of the Black Mesa Research Facility. He can be seen in Half-Life: Decay with Doctor Richard Keller at his side. In Half-Life: Blue Shift, Barney Calhoun helps him and two of his colleagues escape from Black Mesa. Biography Background Rosenberg was assigned to advanced physics research in the Anomalous Materials Laboratory and Lambda Sector. He was at the front of many scientific advances, such as the Anti-Mass Spectrometer, which he designed.Half-Life: Decay His rank is unknown, but he had the highest level of security clearance, and judging by his habit of automatically issuing instructions to other advanced researchers, it would appear that he was a very senior member of the Science Team. Stanley Rosenberg started working on teleportation before Black Mesa even existed and was one of the scientists working on the experiment that eventually evolved into the Black Mesa Incident.Half-Life: Blue Shift Appearances ''Half-Life: Decay discussing as Colette Green and Gina Cross watch.]] When Gina Cross and Colette Green first arrived at the test chamber's control room and were receiving instructions from Dr. Keller, Rosenberg interrupted them and voiced his concern to Keller over having the anti-mass spectrometer run above 90% capacity, which is past the safety buffer zone for the equipment. Dr. Keller, however, dismissed his concern and stated that the administrator's orders for this were clear. Keller then told Rosenberg that he could either stay and watch the experiment or return to his labs by the train yards. Rosenberg remained, and shortly thereafter the Resonance Cascade occurred. Rosenberg felt a huge amount of guilt over the Resonance Cascade and believed himself to be most responsible. Immediately after the disaster, Rosenberg conversed with Dr. Keller over what they should do. Rosenberg made clear that he believed their greatest responsibility should be to maintain the safety of all Black Mesa staff. Although Keller believed that they should attempt to reset the displacement fields first, he eventually came to an agreement with Rosenberg. They soon came up with a plan to contact the military so that they could help the staff and evacuate the facility as soon as possible. Gina and Colette escorted Rosenberg through the Hazard Course to a satellite communications center on the surface, where he was able to transmit a distress signal to the military. Dr. Rosenberg elected to wait there for the army, and this was the last time Gina and Colette ever saw him, as they returned below to assist Dr. Keller. However, they heard him speak later on. Half-Life: Blue Shift Soon, Rosenberg made the grisly discovery of the military's ulterior motives of silencing all of the facility's personnel. With the help of fellow scientists Harold, Walter Bennett, and Simmons, he tried to enact an escape plan to get out of Black Mesa. During this time, though, he was captured by soldiers and held captive in a freight car for questioning. Meanwhile, Harold was cornered and fatally wounded. Before Harold died, Barney Calhoun discovered him and killed the two soldiers who attacked him. Harold then instructed Calhoun to find Dr. Rosenberg to help him with his plan. Calhoun was able to overcome the military occupying the train yards and freed Dr. Rosenberg. Rosenberg then informed him that their plan is to use the equipment in the prototype labs to teleport to safety. Additionally, he added that the scientists had faith in a man named Gordon Freeman. Rosenberg did not share their optimism, and wondered how so many people thought one man would be able to reverse the catastrophe of the Resonance Cascade. He then led Calhoun to the unused part of the complex where Walter Bennett and Simmons were already preparing the machine. Rosenberg instructed Calhoun that he had to activate and align a relay device on Xen in order for them to be able to accurately set their destination. Calhoun traveled to Xen and was successful in accomplishing this task, but after returning through the portal back to Earth,It is at that point that Gina and Colette, temporarily caught in a harmonic reflux, hear Rosenberg's voice calling Calhoun through the portal. they discovered that they needed another power cell to replenish the teleporter's power for their escape. Rosenberg, again, directed Calhoun to venture into hostile territory. Though guilty about sending his savior into such danger, he noted that the rest of them were essential to complete upgrades to the teleporter and lacked combat training that Calhoun had. Additionally, he rallied all nearby scientists and security staff (of which there were few) to assist Calhoun so they could all get out. Although all the men that Rosenberg rallied died, Calhoun acquired a newly charged power cell from the lab's sub-basement and delivered it to Rosenberg, Simmons, and Bennett. Dr. Rosenberg then initiated the system and brought it online. They all narrowly avoided the military's invasion of the prototype labs, teleporting to safety of an unnoticed access tunnel before escaping Black Mesa in an SUV towards an uncertain future. As Barney Calhoun survived, it can be surmised that Rosenberg, Walter Bennett, and Simmons lived as well, though they haven't been seen since. Trivia *In ''Blue Shift, Rosenberg makes his first appearance during the Hazard Course tutorial, long before Calhoun encounters him in the train yards. He can be seen behind the observer's window during the duck-jump portion of the training. We using the noclip code and triggering him with the "Use" key, he uses the random scientists sentences with the standard voice. *His name and appearance are probably based on the real life American scientist Julius Rosenberg, who was executed with his wife Ethel in 1953 after having been found guilty of conspiracy to commit espionage. Gallery File:Rosenberg hazard course.jpg|Rosenberg in the Blue Shift Hazard Course. File:Rosenberg discovered.jpg|Rosenberg being discovered by Calhoun. File:Bs outro.jpg|Bennett, Simmons, Rosenberg and Calhoun on their way to freedom and safety. File:Rosenberg model.jpg|''Blue Shift'' model. File:Rosenberg decay model.jpg|''Decay'' model. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' Notes and references